Tears of War
by Ginnyofgryffindor
Summary: Ginny sits alone in her flat contimplating what her future might hold.  short one shot might wright more if reviws are good so please rr


**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter however i do own this FF you know the rouls im sure :) lots of love and Happy Canada day to the canadian readers and Happy 4th of july to all you wonderfull Amaricans**

**Tears of War**

**By GinnyofGryffindor**

The Sky out side was an unnaturally deep Red as the sun set giving the impression the heavens themselves where bleeding. A reflection of the times thought Ginny Weasley.. sorry Ginny Potter who was seated by the window looking out into the street below witch only an hour ago had been bustling with activity . Ginny owned a rather nice flat in London with her husband Who was none other then one of the greatest Aurors in the ministry to date. The flat was cozy despite showing signs of having new occupants. Packed and half unpacked boxes littered the ground around Ginny. One of with sat open at her feet and was half unpacked old black robes lay draped over the arm of the chare Ginny was sitting in with to looked as though it where a new acquisition as it still has its protective cover on it. Old Quidditch boots sat beside the box and in Ginny's hand where scarlet Quidditch robes with w name Potter emblazed on the back. Ginny looked at her reflection in the now black window. How much time had passed Ginny did not know. But the effect the sight of her lonely reflection had was immense as she now started to cry uncontrollably. One might wonder why this young woman was so easily reduced to tears and indeed it took very little to set Ginny Potter off these days. For it had been little more then 2 weeks since she had heard from Harry. Was this natural in times of war I don't know but the silence and lack of news was unsettling. However Ginny had always held hope after all no news can be good news and even more so in dark times such as this. But still the feeling on loneliness, helplessness, despair and lose where all very much part of her everyday mood and weighed heavily on her shoulders. Was the Man she loved so much Dead? And was the child she now carries to have no father? The thought of this made Ginny cry even harder for she had now buried her face in the robes she was still holding and sobbed. Though her sobs and crying Ginny did not hear nor see the beautiful snowy owl that had flown up to the window and was now taping the window with its beck. It was not until Ginny had calmed down enough to stop the flow of tears that she noticed the owl "HEDWIG" she exclaimed excitedly having recognized the owl at once.

The owl hooted sympathetically at her as she opened the window to let her in. "oh don't look at me like that girl" she said sadly as the owl held out her leg so that Ginny could detach the parchment attached to it "I know I accepted and knew the risks that where involved with being with Harry but I can't help but miss him and worry about him" she said softly to the owl who hooted in return. "I no what this means" Ginny whispered more to herself then anyone. She unrolled the parchment slowly and smiled slightly seeing Harry's familiar handwriting. All that was on the parchment where two small words. Words that meant everything were going to be alright. There on the parchment scrolled in hast in big letters where the words.

"WE WON"

A faint smile had crossed Ginny's face for the first time since this war had started. One thought quickly occurred to Ginny "This means Harry will be home soon doesn't it Hedwig?" Ginny said as she petted the owl. "It sure dose" said a slightly horse and raspy voice from behind her one unrecognizable to her yet one so familiar. She turned quickly to see her beloved Harry standing behind her battle scared and wounded but very much alive. "Oh Harry I missed you so much" she whispered as she caressed his cheek. Harry smiled and wrapped her in a worm and loving hug "it's so good to be home and I missed you to my dearest" He said softly. How long they stood in each other embrace I will never know but they now had all the time in the world to enjoy there peaceful lives together.

"Tell me more please Uncle Ron" my handsome young nephew Jamie said as he watched his father Harry limp slightly into the family room with Ginny at his side

"ya Ron tell us more please" he said cheekily as he sat down in the arm chare by the fire

"ok let me tell you about the time you're dad and I took on an ugly mountain troll in our first year

The End

A/N i no this is short but i hope u all like it please R/R and i may right more :)


End file.
